


How Many Licks Does it Take?

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: How Many... [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Lots of Sex, Multi, Warden Stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self fill for a prompt I made on the kmeme. Isabela want's to know how many people Anders can pleasure before he finally wears out. Basically smut without very much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks Does it Take?

**Author's Note:**

> I _do not_ consider the interactions between Fenris and Anders in this hate sex. I don't like the concept and I definately don't agree with it. In my opinion you have to like someone, even just a little, to have sex with them...even if both parties are entirely too stubborn to admit it.

“Varric?” Isabela asked holding a quill over a piece of parchment.

“You’d never get him to cheat on Bianca,” Anders snorted drumming his fingers on the table.

“Varric, yes or no sweet thing?” Isabela purred.

“Yes,” said Anders sullenly resting his chin on his cupped palms.

Hawke stood a little away from the table they sat at and listened to their strange conversation. He was carrying a mug of what passed for whisky at the Hanged Man and when he’d gotten close enough to hear them, all he could do was listen.

“Merrill?” Isabela asked when she finished scribbling something on the parchment.

“Yes,” said Anders after a moment of thought. “Only if she promises not to use any magic.”

Isabela wrote on the parchment once more and there was a wicked glint in her eyes as she looked up this time. “Knight-Captain Cullen,” she said grinning.

“Absolutely not!” Anders exclaimed without any hesitation at all.

“Carver?” she asked after a moment spent pouting.

“No!” said Anders sounding annoyed. “What is it with you and Templars? No, no, no.”

At the mention of his brother, Hawke found himself finally crossing the distance to their table. He pulled out a chair and sat as Isabela rattled off another name.

“Fenris? Hello Hawke,” she said without taking her eyes off of Anders.

“Now you’re trying to get me killed,” he muttered. “Hello Hawke.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Isabela said grinning wickedly.

“Fine…yes,” Anders said.

Isabela added Fenris to the list of names and said, “Aveline?”

“What _are_ you two doing?” Hawke finally asked in confusion.

“No,” said Anders shaking his head. “We’re making a list.”

“I can see that,” Hawke said leaning over to look at the parchment in front of Isabela. “What’s it for?”

“Sebastian? A list of people Anders would be willing to have sex with,” she said in a completely matter of fact way.

Anders groaned and his head thumped to the table as Hawke choked on the sip of whisky he’d finally taken. Isabela pounded him on the back and he managed to say through his sputtering, “What in the Maker’s name for?”

“I’ve agreed to participate in a…experiment,” said Anders, his voice muffled from his coat sleeves.

“He owes me fifty sovereigns,” Isabela said smugly. “I offered to forgive his little debt if he agreed to see how many people he can go through until that Grey Warden stamina runs out.”

“Why aren’t I on the list?” Hawke asked feeling hurt.

Isabela arched an eyebrow and said, “I can’t believe I didn’t think of you first.”

“Yes and yes,” Anders said finally sitting up and leaning on his hand again.

“Count me in!” Hawke said eagerly.

Isabela squealed happily as she wrote his and Sebastian’s names on the parchment. Next to his name she placed a checkmark.

*

Isabela stepped outside of the Hanged Man with her list. It was quite a long list and now she had to get as many of them to agree as she could. Five of the names already had a checkmark, Hawke and Norah plus three unexpected arrivals. Norah had been eavesdropping and had asked to participate. The other three had shown up while Isabela and Anders had still been working on the list.

Anders knew two of them, fellow Wardens that he had worked with in Ferelden. They were here on official business that had nothing to do with Anders and would be here long enough to shag him in the interests of science. Isabela knew the third, a certain elven assassin with known ties to the Wardens and she was going to enjoy watching that encounter.

She looked over her list again and decided to start in the alienage. Isabela hurried through the hexes and descended the stairs. Merrill opened her door after the second knock and Isabela followed her inside. When she had declined the little elf’s offer of water they sat at the table.

“I was wondering if you’d be willing to participate in something,” Isabela said smoothly.

“I’m a little busy today,” Merrill said gesturing over her shoulder at the creepy mirror she was obsessed with.

“Wouldn’t be today, still setting things up,” she said smiling. “It’s not even that dangerous and you might enjoy yourself.”

“Really? What is it?” said Merrill leaning forward.

“Would you be willing to have sex with Anders?”

“Why would I do that?” she asked frowning slightly. “He doesn’t even like me.”

“I think he might like you more than either of you realize, kitten,” Isabela said grinning. “Besides he’s already agreed to pleasure you as long as you leave your magic at the door.”

“Why would he do that?” asked Merrill leaning forward to look at the list of names in front of Isabela. “Oh look, there I am. What are the check marks for?”

“A little…agreement…we have. I get to watch him go through as many partners as he can. If you agree your name will have a checkmark too.”

“Hmm,” she said thoughtfully. “What about…” Merrill trailed off, her cheeks coloring. “You know,” she finished quietly.

Isabela was confused for a moment then smiled as she realized what Merrill was worried about. “Don’t worry about that kitten,” Isabela said comfortingly. “A man can only produce so much seed and I can make sure he’s run out before you have a go with him.”

“All right,” Merrill said the blush on her cheeks now coloring the tips of her ears. “I guess I could use a little distraction.”

“That’s my girl,” Isabela said proudly putting a check next to Merrill’s name on the list.

After a quick stop to the Lowtown home of the only Templar Anders had allowed, lucky for her he’d been home and had agreed, she climbed the stairs to Hightown. There was a quick stop at the Blooming Rose to make some arrangements with Madam Lusine, and to add another checkmark to her list, she hurried to the Chantry to catch Sebastian before the evening services.

Isabela pulled him outside, away from the watchful eyes of Andraste and Grand Cleric Elthina. Without any lead up, she explained what she wanted straight out. Getting the prudish Brother to forget his vows for at least half an hour was going to be challenging. Isabela was confident that she was up to the task however.

“I’m sorry Isabela,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “My vows prevent such activities.”

“Can’t you forget them for just a tiny little bit?” she pleaded. “Surely the Maker would forgive this one tiny little indulgence. If you want I can make sure your first. In and out so no one else finds out.”

“Isabela,” he said tolerantly.

“Please!” she pleaded. “You wouldn’t really even have to do anything interesting. Just give each other a quick tug and you’re done.”

Sebastian was thoughtful for a moment. He looked around and seeing no one very close he asked quietly, “Can you guarantee anonymity?”

“I’ll put you first, leave the shiny armor at home and wear a cloak that hides your face,” she said softly leaning even closer. “You’d be surprised at how many people show up in the Blooming Rose wearing cloaks.”

He thought for another moment and finally nodded his head. “All right,” he said simply.

“That’s a yes?” asked Isabela excitedly. Sebastian nodded and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I take back some of the mean things I said about you. I’ll get back to you soon, still got a few more people to talk to.”

She left him there, shaking his head with an amused smile on his lips. Isabela quickly went down the stairs in front of the Chantry and took the stairs two at a time that would take her to Fenris’ home. He didn’t open the door and after a cautious search she found he wasn’t there at all. On her way back to the Hanged Man she ran across another name on the list. It had taken some convincing plus another promise of discretion but he had eventually agreed.

That left two of the hardest sells, Varric and Fenris. Since Fenris hadn’t been home she decided to try her luck with Varric and hope she could catch up with Fenris tomorrow. By the time she sat herself next to him in his private suite she had her strategy planned out. Like she had with Sebastian, Isabela explained everything straight out. With her arms folded on the table in front of her, she watched the dwarf rub his chin.

“I don’t know,” he said slowly.

“I’m not asking for undying love, it’s just a fling with a friend,” Isabela said leaning back in the chair. “Completely casual, no strings, Bianca will still be you’re only love and surely she won’t be that jealous of a man.”

Varric looked over at his crossbow for a long moment then leaned forward towards her. “Would you be willing to share all the details?”

“All but a couple of people,” Isabela said leaning forward with a grin. “Other than them, every juicy detail.”

He was quiet for a moment and then slowly sat back. “All right, I’m in.”

“Great,” said Isabela. “This is going to be great.”

The next day, Hawke saved her the trouble of tracking down Fenris. He had shown up bright and early with Anders and Fenris in tow. There was yet another funny plant to track down and the Wounded Coast was still littered with thugs and a few Tal-Vashoth. When they weren’t fighting, Isabela walked with Fenris, ahead of Hawke and Anders. This time she took the subtle approach. Hinting and dancing around exactly what she wanted until Fenris was good and flustered.

“Just what are you asking?” he finally said.

“I’m asking you to take part in something,” she said. “You see, Grey Wardens have legendary stamina in bed. I simply want to see how many people one can handle.”

“No,” Fenris said coolly. “I will not let the abomination fuck me.”

“No one said you had to be on bottom sweet thing,” she said smoothly.

“Even if he were to agree why would I wish to use something everyone else already has,” he snorted.

There was a huff from behind them and Anders growled, “I’m right here you know.”

Isabela ignored the agitated mage and thought quickly. “The first spot is already taken, but I can promise you’ll be the first between those gorgeous cheeks and he already has agreed.”

Fenris stopped and turned suddenly to face Anders. “Already agreed?” he asked in a dangerous quiet tone.

“Now I’m wishing I hadn’t,” Anders said angrily.

Isabela shared a worried look with Hawke and he stepped between them. “That doesn’t mean anything Fenris,” he said gently. “If it makes you feel better I wouldn’t mind a night in bed with you either.”

“You’re gorgeous Fenris,” Isabela whispered to him. “Who wouldn’t want to see just how far those tattoos go or find out how skilled you are with your other sword.”

“Can you keep your pet demon controlled?” Fenris asked harshly.

“Spirit,” corrected Anders. “He want’s nothing to do with this. Keep’s telling me I’m crazy to have agreed with this in the first place. Can you control yourself?”

They stared at one another with Hawke between them, both bristling with the implied insults. Fenris grinned suddenly, a very feral grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and straightened to his full height, still a bit shorter than both Hawke and Anders. “Very well,” he said. “I shall participate in this debauchery.”

“You will keep your hands out of my body,” demanded Anders.

“You wish to be taken unprepared?” Fenris said with a smirk.

“I’ll prepare myself,” Anders growled. “The only part of you allowed inside me is your dick.”

“Very well,” said Fenris, still smirking as he turned and walked on without them.

Hawke blew out a breath he’d been holding and hurried to catch up with him. Isabela sighed in relief and pulled the very annoyed mage along after them. “Why did I agree to this?” he growled quietly.

“No one’s twisting your arm,” Isabela said. “If you want to back out I’ll understand.”

“And have to come up with fifty sovereigns?” he said wryly. “No thanks. Even with him this is far simpler and less time consuming.”

“Would you mind if I added myself to the list?” Isabela said after a while.

“Watching not good enough?” Anders asked with a hint of a smile.

Isabela grinned as she replied, “The first two you’re going to be under a little time crunch. They agreed to participate but they don’t want everyone else to know that. So there’s going to be a bit between two and three.”

“Maker forbid I should have a break,” he said rolling his eyes. “No I don’t mind at all.”

*

Sebastian closed the door behind him, pulling down the cowl only when he’d thrown the lock. Isabela sat in a chair off to the side of the big bed that dominated the room. Only her boots were off at this point but he knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of her clothes came off. She gestured to the bed with a smirk. He turned his gaze to the apostate lying in the center. On his side, head resting on one hand while the other stroked his impressive cock.

“Isabela’s explained a few things,” Anders said. His voice dropped into a charming purr as he continued. “I think I have something a little more fun than a quick hand job. You won’t even have to completely undress.”

“What did you have in mind?” Sebastian asked cautiously.

“You, on your side in front of me,” he said a crooked little half smile appearing. “I’ll put some oil on your thighs and all you have to do is squeeze your legs together while I thrust between them.”

“Ooo, that does sound interesting,” Isabela cooed. “Where did you come up with that idea?”

“Bored teenagers read a lot of naughty literature,” Anders said with a smirk. “Well Prince?”

Sebastian thought for a moment and decided it wouldn’t be any worse than what Isabela had suggested. He was skirting a fine line with his vows just by being here. “Aye, that is acceptable,” he finally said.

He felt a little self-conscious as he sat at the edge of the bed, throwing his cloak at an empty chair next to Isabela. His trousers and smalls followed as soon as he’d kicked off his shoes. Anders patted the pillow and he lay on his side, facing a very eager pirate. Sebastian closed his eyes and he felt the mage moving around behind him. Soon there was a generous coating of oil on the inside of his thighs. He didn’t have to wait long before he felt Anders push his stiff cock between them.

Anders pressed close to him as he began thrusting. “That’s it,” he said in a sultry whisper. “Do you want to know what I’d want from a wild boy like you?” Sebastian felt a slick finger trailing across his hips and down to his cock as Anders continued speaking without waiting for a reply. “I’d have you on your knees with my hands tangled in your hair. I’d watch you swallow every inch of my cock.”

Sebastian bit his lip to swallow a moan as he felt Anders grip his half hard cock.

“You’d lick and suck like I was your favorite treat until I came down your throat…or maybe I’d bend you over the bed.”

Anders began stroking, matching the pace of his thrusting hips with his hand. A soft moan escaped Sebastian as he pictured himself as the mage had suggested.

“Behind you, holding you still, pounding into you, you’re cock trapped between the bed and your body. I’d have you writhing and moaning, begging me to touch you.”

The pace sped up, Anders adding his soft groans to Sebastian’s. He clenched the pillow and resisted an urge to thrust. More filthy things whispered in his ear and the tension built. Soon the soft moans were all he could hear until his voice drowned Anders’ as the tension broke within him. He shook and shivered as Anders milked his cock while still rapidly thrusting. Finally a grunt and his rhythm broke and they both lay still for a moment.

*

“He sure left in a hurry,” Isabela said grinning down at him with a washcloth in her hand.

“Probably has a lot of praying to do,” Anders said with a smirk that quickly turned to a gasp when she stroked his still hard cock a few times with the wet cloth. “Maker that’s cold!” He watched as she cleaned all evidence of his activities from his body and the bed.

“Let’s try and keep this stuff on someone’s skin,” she said with a grimace. “It’s easier to wipe off that way.”

“So who’s next?” Anders asked when she had finished.

“Seamus Dumar,” she said as they heard a knock at the door. “And here he is.”

*

Anders positioned himself at the edge of the bed leaning back on his hands. His knees were spread and his cock jutted stiffly away from his body. He shook his head slightly as Isabela opened the door, trying to get the loose hair out of his eyes. Another cloaked figure came in and the door was shut quickly and then locked. The cowl came down and the young man looked him over slowly. Anders put on his most charming smile and shifted his weight to one arm. He crooked his finger inviting Seamus Dumar over.

Without a single word he crossed the room quickly and knelt in front of Anders, taking his cock halfway down immediately. Anders, more than a little surprised, gasped and his hips jerked forward. He leaned back and groaned softly, watching the dark hair bobbing while Seamus slid his tongue along the underside of his cock.

Down further and further until his nose was buried in the curls of hair at his crotch. Anders groaned again and sat up straight when he pulled back again. Gripping the young man’s hair, Anders gently pulled him off completely with an obscene pop. Bright sapphire eyes gazed up at him in confusion.

“As much as I’m enjoying this,” said Anders his voice husky. “I’d like you on the bed.”

Seamus smiled and hurried onto the bed after Anders let his hair go. Anders positioned himself over his head and leaned forward. The tip of his cock was licked, tongue pressing lightly into the slit and he shuddered. Looking down his body at Seamus, he leaned on one arm while he worked the laces on his trousers.

“You may resume,” Anders said when he had freed Seamus’ cock.

His own cock was engulfed immediately and he groaned. Anders called upon skills long unused. Swirling his tongue around the head, tonguing the slit, relaxing his throat just so until his nose was buried in Seamus’ balls. His every action was mirrored, every lick and hum. He was so very close and the sucking he felt undid him. Anders straightened, gasping and groaning, Seamus’ cock twitching as his jetted his seed into the young man’s mouth.

With Seamus doing his best to milk every drop he could from Anders, he set about getting his prize. He bobbed rapidly, pausing to hollow his cheeks and suck every few strokes. Finally Seamus cried out and his mouth was also full of seed. Swallowing as he flopped over onto his back, the young man appeared above him seconds later.

“May I?” he asked quietly.

“Kiss me?” Anders asked slightly puzzled. Seamus nodded and he replied, “Absolutely.”

Seamus leaned down, their lips met then their tongues met. For a long moment they explored the others mouth, tasting themselves.

“Thank you,” Seamus said politely as he finally pulled away.

“You’re very welcome,” Anders said smiling.

Moments later he was gone and Anders stared at the ceiling, trying to collect himself. The cold washcloth on his cock was shocking but it was soon followed by warm skin. He smirked as Isabela climbed over his legs, her heavy breasts free of her shirt and brushing tantalizingly across his stomach and chest as she crawled slowly up his body.

“It’s a damn good thing it’s my turn,” she said. “I’m not sure I could wait after that.”

She leaned down and kissed him, their teeth clicking together in her rush. Anders slid his hands along her thighs and up her sides while she ravaged his mouth. With his hands now skimming the curve of her breasts, coming to rest with his palm covering her hard nipples, he unleashed the smallest hint of lightening. Isabela moaned appreciatively as she pulled back finally.

Anders smirked as she sat up and away from him. While she took his cock and lined them up, he coated his hands in ice. When she sunk down on him in one swift motion he moaned softly and placed his cold hands on her taut stomach. She gasped but didn’t move away and he ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts.

Isabela began rolling her hips in a slow but steady pace while he circled her nipples with his thumbs. Anders pulled her down on top of him, stopping the slow thrusting. He held her there a moment while they kissed, tongues battling. While she was slightly distracted he flipped them. He smirked at her slightly irritated look. Anders laced their fingers together and pinned her hands on the bed beside her head.

He gave her a playful kiss on the lips and said with a smirk, “Not quite ass over tits but I am going to hammer you like a bent nail.”

She smirked back at him and nipped at his lower lip. “Hammer away,” she said loosely wrapping her legs around his waist.

Anders needed no more encouragement. He moved his hips, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. The steady groans and moans from beneath him spurred him on and he added a few of his own. Isabela tugged her hands free and he added more groans to hers and the steady sound of flesh slapping together. She had begun pinching and rubbing his nipples.

Isabela wailed when she came, her body clenching around him. His rhythm stuttered as he fell over the edge shortly after. They came to a panting halt, her legs stretching out on the bed as he sat on his heels. Neither of them moved nor spoke for a few minutes, pausing to catch their breath.

“Aren’t you going to clean me up?” he teased.

“Do you know how obscene it is that you’re still hard and full of energy?” she asked lethargically.

“I’m just getting warmed up sweetheart.”

“You’d better get yourself warmed up for Fenris,” she said rising up to lean on her elbows. “He’ll be here soon.”

*

Isabela closed the door behind him and Fenris began stripping immediately. She whistled appreciatively but he ignored her completely. He only had eyes for the mage, on his knees, head resting on one arm, back arched with three fingers working quickly in and out of his hole. Her noise caught his attention and he looked back over his shoulder.

The mage continued to fuck himself, arse in the air, his eyes glazed slightly, wiggling his hips enticingly every few strokes. Fenris crossed the distance to the bed, stroking his already hard length, and reached for a vial of oil that had been left where the mage had thrown it. Coating his cock thoroughly, Fenris knelt behind him and grabbed one of his hips. He didn’t flinch or speak, gave no sign at all that he was bothered by his worst enemy behind him. The fingers were finally removed and Fenris wasted no time in plunging his cock into the mage’s waiting entrance.

Pushing swiftly in until they were flush, the mage cried out and braced both of his hands underneath him. Fenris grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking his head back and holding tightly to his hip while he pounded into him mercilessly. He reveled in every wanton moan, the sound of his balls slapping against the mages arse, his stiff length smacking his own stomach with every powerful thrust.

“Ohhh, need…” the mage moaned. “Let…ngh…go…” Fenris gripped his hair tighter and smirked as he continued thrusting hard and fast. “Fen…ris…let…ooh…go!”

“Fenris,” Isabela said sternly from her perch at the edge of her seat. For some reason she was wearing the abomination’s shirt.

With one last defiant tug, Fenris let go of his hair and gripped both of his hips instead. The mage immediately sunk down to his original position, head resting on one arm, back arched, and his arse in the air. With his free hand he began stroking himself furiously matching the brutal pace Fenris had set. Holding tightly to his hips, Fenris continued to slam them together.

Fenris stayed mostly silent while the mage grew continually louder. His cry of pleasure when he shot his seed onto the bed beneath him was very near a wail. With the mage clenching tightly around his cock Fenris knew he also was close. He could feel his balls drawing up. A few more hard thrusts and he held them still and together as he emptied himself inside of the mage. The abomination collapsed when Fenris finally released him. He pulled on his clothes quickly without saying a word and left.

*

Anders rolled over and groaned when he heard the door shut. There was nothing wrong with a good pounding but after so many years of nothing but a hand job here and there, he really wished someone who didn’t hate him quite so much had been first. Isabela appeared above him, washcloth in hand, as he pressed his own to his abdomen.

“I think my arse is off limits for a few rounds,” he said as he unleashed a healing spell. She arched an eyebrow at him and he smirked. “Just a healing spell.” He didn’t flinch when she wiped the mess off of his stomach. The cold cloth felt nice on his poor abused hole and she was surprisingly gentle.

“That was really something to watch,” she said smiling. “What do you have planned for Hawke?”

“You’ll find out when he gets here,” Anders said rolling over on his side.

Moments later Hawke was allowed in and he wasted no time stripping either. Anders was still on his side, stroking himself lazily, when his fellow mage lay on the bed. He was also on his side facing Anders, his cock already stiff and wearing a pleased grin.

“That’s going to be a tough act to follow,” he said still grinning. “I think everyone in the building heard that last one.”

Part of him was mortified but this was a brothel. “How long have you been here?” Anders asked switching from his cock to Hawke’s.

“About an hour,” Hawke said with a shameless smirk.

“Aren’t you eager,” said Anders with a smirk of his own. He let his hands drift lower to cup Hawke’s balls. Squeezing lightly and rolling them gently.

“You’ve no idea,” groaned Hawke.

Anders slid his hand up and around Hawke’s thigh, then up his side. Pushing gently on his shoulder Hawke rolled onto his back. He moved so that Hawke’s thighs were resting on his and leaned over. Rubbing their cocks together lightly he ran his hands through the dark hair on his chest. “Do you know that sometimes it’s very near torture walking behind you all day?” asked Anders conversationally. “Watching your perfect arse?”

Hawke’s grin widened as he brought his legs up to his chest, holding them behind his knees. “Make me howl,” he said. “Skip the fingers and let me have that wonderful looking cock.”

“You _are_ eager,” Anders said reaching for the vial of oil.

“I’m here almost as much as she is,” said Hawke turning his head toward Isabela for a second.

Coating his cock with oil, Anders shook his head. “You’d make the perfect couple then,” he said pressing the tip against Hawke’s entrance. Slowly he seated himself. Hawke groaned happily when he began thrusting. Starting slow but steadily increasing his pace leaning forward to find that spot.

“Oh yes…right there,” groaned Hawke.

Anders took hold of his legs and kept the steady pace, making sure he hit that spot with every thrust. Letting one of his legs fall to the side Anders began stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. The room filled with moans once more and Hawke closed his eyes. He began fisting the sheets, his hands clenching regularly along with his groans.

“Are you ready to howl?” Anders asked with a smirk.

“Maker…yes,” he groaned.

He let tiny bursts of electricity flow through his hand and onto Hawke’s length. His eyes flew open and his wail rivaled Anders’ as his seed spurted onto his chest. Anders rode out his orgasm and sped his thrusts a little, chasing his own. Soon enough his rhythm stuttered then stopped. Anders let his other leg fall gently to the bed as he pulled out.

Hawke lay on the bed, panting for a moment before he slowly rose to his elbows. “You have _got_ to teach me that,” he said.

“Maybe later,” Anders chuckled. It took a promise to get Hawke dressed and out the door. After his length had been wiped clean again he sat against the headboard.

“That’s five,” Isabela said. “Are you tired yet?”

“Not really,” Anders said smugly. “Who’s next?”

“Norah,” she said with a smirk. “I wonder if she’s a screamer.”

“We’ll find out shortly.”

“I don’t have to get completely undressed do I?” Norah asked as Isabela closed the door behind her.

“No, I suppose not,” Anders said. He scooted forward, away from the head board.

“Good,” she said lifting her skirts. “Stay just like that.” Norah pulled down her smallclothes and stepped out of them. She crawled onto the bed, still holding her skirts up and straddled his outstretched legs. Seconds later Anders was buried deep inside her slick core with her skirts pooled around them.

Anders held in a snicker at Isabela’s disappointed whine. Norah wiggled around on his lap for a moment before resting her hands on his shoulders. She braced herself on his shoulders and began moving up and down on his shaft. He slipped his hands under her skirt and settled them on her bottom. He leaned forward and mouthed at her breast through her shirt.

He pushed on her arse to keep the rhythm going while she unlaced the top of her blouse. She pulled the halves apart and pushed down the breast band she wore. Anders sucked in her nipple while she gripped his shoulders once more. Steady moans spurred him on, licking and sucking, grazing his teeth along her sensitive flesh.

She clenched around him somehow and he grunted. Norah smirked down at him as she did it again. The pace sped a little and she kept up the now rhythmic clenching. He sucked hard on her nipple before switching breasts. With one hand still pushing and kneading her bottom, he moved his other between them. Finding her pearl and rubbing around it their moans filled the room.

Norah sighed and the hands at his shoulders gripped him harder as he felt her orgasm. The spasms around his cock bringing him over the edge as well and motion stopped. She fixed her blouse before moving off of him and walking briskly for the door.

“Thanks,” she said looking over her shoulder at him before exiting. “You aren’t half bad.”

Anders leaned back on his hands and laughed when the washcloth landed on his stomach. “Don’t pout Isabela,” he said as he wiped himself clean and threw it back. “There’s still plenty more to see.”

“I hope I actually get to see it,” she said standing. “That Templar recruit you and Hawke saved a few years back is next.” She walked over to the foot of the bed and leaned over. “Want a souvenir?” she asked smirking as she stood. “Norah forgot her smallclothes.”

He caught them easily and threw them back at her. “What do I want with women’s smallclothes?” he asked.

A knock on the door interrupted her answer.

*

Isabela closed the door softly behind the very nervous Templar recruit. She leaned against it and watched Anders scoot to the edge of the bed, his cock jutting out stiffly from his body. Keran took a few steps closer and she moved quietly around him to sit in the chair she had carefully positioned. They were talking quietly as she pulled the shirt up around her waist and sat.

Anders turned suddenly and gave her a disbelieving look. Isabela smiled smugly and gestured at the bed as she threw a leg over the arm of the chair. She’d been looking forward to this one. Keran wasn’t precisely a virgin but it would be his first time with a man. When she had spoken with him, he had declined half-heartedly at first. It hadn’t taken her long to pique his obvious curiosity. With reassurances that Anders would be gentle and considerate, he’d finally agreed. She was going to thoroughly enjoy watching this one.

Anders turned back around and she could imagine the coy little smile that he must be giving the other man. More soft words were exchanged and he finally helped the Templar out of his clothes. Anders guided him to the bed, grabbing another bottle of oil as he did. When Keran lay on his back Anders positioned himself between his legs, the oil still stoppered on the bed between them.

He began with light touches to thighs, stomach and chest. Low comforting words reached her as Anders began stroking the semi-hard cock of the recruit. His other hand pushed one leg up and after a quiet command, Keran held it behind his knee. Anders, still stroking his length, unstopped the oil and then drizzled a generous amount of it between his arse cheeks.

As Anders slowly worked him open, she couldn’t resist slipping her hands under the bunched material of the shirt. Isabela started with a single finger, easily working between her lips and adding more when he did. Keran was panting heavily, his eyes closed, his free hand moving restlessly along his chest, making small pleasured sounds. Anders continued to stroke him and there were soon three fingers gently thrusting and stretching his entrance.

Isabela continued working her own slick core as Anders freed his fingers and leaned over the recruit. More whispered words and she bit down lightly on her bottom lip to keep silent. Keran nodded and Anders moved back a little as he turned over, his knees under him head resting on his folded arms. With his cock glistening with oil, Anders scooted forward.

A soothing murmur reached her as he pushed slowly inside. Keran tensed visibly and he paused, more soothing words and one hand running along the small of his back in comforting circles. This continued until they were flush. With two fingers of her other hand, Isabela found her pearl. Thrusting lightly on her fingers that worked her sopping core she rubbed her pearl and was soon panting.

Anders shot her a smirk before he draped himself over the Templar recruit. Soft words were exchanged and he began thrusting when Keran nodded. His strokes were slow and shallow until the man under him began moaning. He then straightened, thrusting slightly faster and going deeper than before. Anders leaned slightly, reaching around to stroke his stiff member.

Moans became cries and Isabela knew Anders had found that spot. She stopped trying to stay quiet and added her moans to theirs. Another smirk was sent her way and Anders suddenly tugged the Templar upright. Chest to back, Anders continued thrusting, stroking him with one hand while the other held them together.

“Look at her Keran,” Anders said just loud enough for her to hear.

The Templar’s gaze landed on her and she groaned and thrust her fingers a little faster, pressing hard on that little nub of flesh until the tension that had been building inside of her broke loose. She watched shuddering through aftershocks, as Keran’s head fell limply against Anders shoulder. Seconds later he grunted as he shot his seed across the bed.

“Oh Maker…” Anders groaned. Moments later his movements stilled as well.

*

After Keran had left, Anders lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling. He felt pleasantly relaxed all over. His cock was still just as stiff as it had been when they’d started this. Even he didn’t know how long he could last. Normally he stroked himself to completion and went to sleep with his member still hard.

“You look thoroughly sated,” Isabela said as she used a new washcloth on him.

“How could I not be after seven people?” he asked. “Who’s next?”

“One of your old friends, Alistair,” she said. “I think I’m starting to get jealous.”

Anders rose up on his elbows when he heard the door again. He smirked at his fellow Warden and said, “I’m surprised you agreed to this. I didn’t think you liked men.”

Alistair smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Zevran,” he said pulling off his shirt. “I think him and Nathaniel are probably listening at the door.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me,” said Anders with a grin.

His pants followed quickly and he climbed on the bed almost eagerly. Alistair straddled him, his cock only half-hard, and grinned. “How is this going to work?” he asked.

“Well,” Anders purred as he shifted his weight to rest on one elbow. He gripped the other man’s cock. Alistair hummed appreciatively as he began slowly stroking. “I think this works for the moment.”

He leaned forward, pushing Anders down onto the bed and placed a small chaste kiss on his lips. Anders pulled him back down when he started to move away and smiled before pressing their lips together once more. The simple kiss grew heated quickly and Anders shifted slightly under the larger man so that their cocks were lined up. Without missing a stroke he wrapped his hand around both of them and groaned as Alistair kissed along his jaw.

Anders sped his pace and turned his head to the side. Alistair kissed up his jaw then licked and sucked his way down Anders’ neck where he lavished attention with lips, teeth and tongue. With Alistair securely attached to his neck, Anders moved his other hand between them. Both of his hands were now wrapped around their cocks.

Alistair began thrusting into the circle his hands created as he kissed down Anders’ collarbone, pausing to lick and suck at the hollow of his throat before working up to the other side. Anders created a palm full of grease to ease the slide of their cocks. Alistair hummed his approval and sped the rocking of his hips. Their cocks slid against one another in the tight channel Anders had created.

His soft moans from the wonderful friction on his cock and the talented mouth at his neck soon had him shaking with need. Alistair bit down suddenly and grunted as his rhythm stuttered for a moment as he spent himself. Anders groaned loudly as he came shortly after.

Sitting up slowly Alistair sighed in contentment then frowned suddenly as Anders released them to rest his hands on his stomach. “Oh dear,” Alistair said worriedly. “I seem to have got a bit excited.”

Fingers gently rubbed the spot where the other Warden had surely left a bite mark. Anders grinned and said, “Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s right,” he said with a sigh of relief. “You’re a healer. You can just wiggle your fingers and fix that right up.”

“If I wanted to I could,” said Anders his grin turning to a smirk.

“Ah. Right. I’ll just get dressed and send in Zev then.”

Isabela tossed the washcloth at him and said, “You get to clean that mess up.”

After wiping himself clean he stood and dropped it into the bucket of water. They heard the door shut quietly and when they turned the blonde elven assassin stood just inside the door. His suave smile was only a little disarming as he took a few steps into the room.

“Hello again my dear Isabela,” he said smoothly. “Are you sure you do not wish to join us?”

“As much as I’d love being sandwiched between the two of you,” she said shaking her head. “This time I must decline. It would mess up our count. If you’re going to stick around for a couple of days, maybe we could convince him to have a bit of fun later.”

“Perhaps. What is your count up to if I may ask?” Zevran said curiously as he took a step closer to Anders.

“You’ll make nine,” Anders said turning slightly to face him.

He nodded as his gazed raked over Anders, pausing at his cock briefly before moving back up. Zevran smiled again as he took Anders by the hips and backed up until he was against the wall. “Let’s not waste any more time then hmm.”

“You know,” Anders said working the laces on his trousers. “There’s a perfectly good bed right over there.”

Zevran pulled his shirt off over his head as Anders hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his trousers. “I’m sure our mutual friend Nathaniel Howe will put it to use but I, however, wish to be taken here.”

“All right,” said Anders. “Do you want to be facing the wall?” He pushed them down a fraction and noted a distinct lack of smallclothes. “Or would you rather have your back against it?” Anders pushed the trousers down further and sank to his knees. “Your legs locked around my waist.” The top of Zevran’s boots prevented him from completely pushing them off.

His nose was even with the assassin’s hard length and he kissed the very tip while he waited for Zevran’s answer. His fingers found their way into Anders’ hair and urged him forward with a light push. “Perhaps this is good too,” he said.

Anders took in the tip of his cock and sucked, pressing his tongue into the slit while he worked on unlacing the boots. Another light push on his head and he took more of him in, running his tongue along the underside. When he had the boots unlaced and ready to be kicked off, Anders moved his hands to the slender hips and began sucking in earnest. He looked up to see Zevran leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, making pleased humming sounds. All too soon he felt another tug on his hair and allowed himself to be pulled off of his cock.

“I believe it is time we moved on,” Zevran said in a surprisingly steady voice.

Wiping his mouth with the back of one hand he stood and walked the short distance to the bed. Anders took the bottle of oil and coated his member generously. He turned and Zevran beckoned to him with his boots and trousers completely off. When he stood in front of the smaller elf, Zevran hooked a leg around his waist and gripped his shoulders.

“No preparation?” Anders asked with a small smirk.

“Pain can be good,” he said also smirking and pressing a finger to the bite mark Anders hadn’t bothered to heal.

Anders positioned himself and pushed slowly into Zevran’s tight entrance. The hands at his shoulders gripped tighter as Anders seated himself and he held onto his legs as he pushed Zevran against the wall. His legs were locked around his waist, their chests pressed together and he waited.

“I am at your mercy,” Zevran whispered teasingly in his ear.

“I highly doubt that,” Anders said just as softly then licked up the shell of his long tapered ear. The shudder he could feel run through the elf made him do it again as he began thrusting. There were more pleased hums as Anders kissed along one ear then the other. He was soon moving faster shifting slightly when Zevran worked a hand between them.

“Yes,” Zevran murmured with a quiet groan. “There, yes.”

He continued as fast as he could while Zevran stroked his cock. Tension was coiling deep inside of him, ready to burst free when the hand on his shoulder and the legs around him both gripped tighter. Anders felt Zevran clench around his cock and he groaned, his thrusts frantic for a second then stuttering to a halt.

They both turned to Isabela as she groaned loudly. Both of her legs were thrown over the arms of the chair as she worked a large toy in and out of her channel. Zevran laughed heartily and Anders couldn’t help a smile as well as he lowered the elf to his feet.

“You should truly consider adding our lovely pirate,” he said smoothly.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Anders said grabbing the washcloth and tossing it to him.

“Do not think to long my friend,” Zevran said wiping his spend off of himself. “We will only be here for a few more days.”

“Please say yes,” Isabela added contentedly.

“I’ll have to think about it,” said Anders again with a smile.

Anders was settled on the bed, on his side, his stiff cock pushed forward along his thigh, his balls drawn up tight between his legs when Nate shut the door behind him. With one hand resting under his head, he used the other to spread his arse cheeks. Nate smirked at him as he strode forward unlacing his trousers enough to pull his cock free. Anders rolled onto his stomach, his stiff length trapped between his body and the bed sheets.

He placed the vial of oil on the small of his back as he raised his arse a fraction. Looking over his shoulder, only Nate’s thick cock was free of any clothing, he smiled and spread his cheeks. His shirt brushed across his arse to rest on the small of his back as Anders felt the rogue over him. The oil was removed and he lifted his arse a little higher.

Soon he felt the head of Nate’s cock teasing his entrance. “Ready?” he asked softly.

“Maker yes,” Anders moaned softly.

Slowly Nate pushed in until they were flush and he felt his weight pushing him to the bed. Anders moved his hands to hold the wrists that were just above his shoulders as the weight on top of him pressed him into the mattress. Nate licked up the shell of his ear and Anders clenched around his cock.

“How many others have filled you since the last time?” Nate whispered in his ear. “Only one,” said Anders. “Move damn you.”

One long slow teasing stroke and they were flush again. Anders groaned in frustration as Nate laughed lightly.

“I have so many things I’d like to say to you,” he whispered.

“You can yell at me later,” said Anders desperately. “Fuck me!”

Some of the weight on top of him disappeared and finally Nate began thrusting in earnest. Slow at first, then plunging into him so hard and fast the bed frame squeaked. Never steady, no real rhythm no way to predict. Anders was soon gripping his wrists tightly, groaning steadily and writhing under him trying desperately to get some friction on his trapped member.

He remembered their days at the Keep, Nate sneaking up on him, his robes bunched around his waist as the rogue pressed him against the wall, his thick cock free of clothing only to be coated in oil they both kept handy. He writhed against the wall much like he was now, Nate thrusting erratically as he pressed Anders hands to the wall. Anders had managed to sneak up on him a few times, but this was mostly how it went. Anders orgasm this time took him by surprise. He groaned loudly and Nate pounded into him chasing his own.

“I’ll see you later,” Nate whispered in his ear when he’d finished.

“I look forward to it,” Anders said glancing over his shoulder.

He was gone as quickly as he’d come. Anders lay unmoving on the bed his spend cold and sticky beneath him. He lay there wondering if Nate would play their old game once more.

“You’re looking tired now,” Isabela said smugly as she cleaned the oil and Nate’s seed from his arse.

Anders rolled over when she was finished. He smirked tiredly up at her when her smile turned into an incredulous frown. His cock was still just as stiff as it had been when they’d started. Despite the fact that his cock was still clearly interested, the rest of him was getting tired.

“I am a little tired,” he admitted. “Who’s next?”

“Jethann,” Isabela said with a slight shake of her head.

They didn’t have to wait very long at all for Jethann to walk through the door, almost as soon as Isabela had sat back in her seat. He did work here in the Blooming Rose after all, sometimes here even in his off hours. This elf clearly enjoyed his job. He smirked playfully as the door shut behind him.

“It sounds like you’ve been holding out on us,” Jethann said walking over to stand in front of him.

“I’m surprised you agreed to this,” said Anders leaning back on his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You work so hard for us,” he said. “It’s the least I could do.” His blue eyes sparkled merrily as he knelt down in front of Anders. “Now, what can I do for you?”

Anders thought for a moment. There wasn’t much that he had done or had done to him left that wasn’t extremely kinky. He smiled as a thought struck him and scooted forward a little. “There is something I’d like. I know you can handle it and we can switch when I’m done. I’d like to fuck your mouth.”

One of his eyebrows climbed to his hairline as he said skeptically, “Are you sure you can handle that?”

“Would you like to go first?” said Anders smirking.

Jethann stood without another word and Anders sunk to the floor on his knees. The trousers were quickly unlaced and pushed down only enough to free his semi-hard cock and balls. Anders took the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head and along the underside as he slowly worked his way down.

There was a pleased hum above him and Anders grasped his hips lightly. Under his careful ministrations, Jethann hardened quickly. Anders took a deep breath and took his cock fully, looking up at his pleasantly surprised expression. He would have grinned if he could. Letting go of his hips, Anders swallowed around the cock in his throat.

More pleased hums, and hands in his hair holding him steady as Jethann began thrusting. Anders closed his eyes, running his hands along the outside of his thighs and concentrated, breathing when he could, his tongue moving along the cock shuttling quickly in and out of his mouth, swallowing when his nose was pressed against pale flesh and humming in pleasure. Jethann’s pleased hums turned to moans and his cock throbbed and twitched. Unable to help himself, Anders fisted his cock. He stroked himself quickly, making sure Jethann felt his moans.

“Get ready,” Jethann muttered.

Anders took a deep breath and held it as Jethann held his head tightly. Seed slid down his throat as the cock in his mouth pulsed. Struggling to swallow, he soon came as well. The hands at his head disappeared and Anders leaned back against the bed and took a deep breath.

“You should consider a career change,” Jethann said tucking himself back into his trousers.

“No thanks,” said Anders smiling, his voice a little hoarse.

“Stop by sometime,” Jethann said. “I’ll give you a go free of charge.”

He winked before turning to leave. Anders shook his head then leaned back against the bed.

“Wow,” Isabela said appearing before him. “You looked like you were thoroughly enjoying that.”

“I’d forgotten how…pleasant…that could be,” he said wearily.

“There are only two more people on our list. Do you want to go on?” she asked sounding slightly concerned.

“I’m fine,” Anders said smiling. He thought he might sleep for a week but he could handle two more. “Who’s next?”

“Varric.”

Anders was sitting on the bed, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees when Varric entered and shut the door behind him. He looked up to see the dwarf propping his crossbow carefully against the wall. It was a little surprising to see Bianca. None of the others had had weapons. Varric’s attachment to his crossbow was almost legendary though.

Choosing to ignore it, Anders sat up straight and asked lightly, “What did she promise you?”

“Details,” he said grinning.

“I should have known,” Anders said rolling his eyes. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”

Varric shed his coat, placing it carefully next to Bianca. “A quick bit of fun, no strings and I have to tell you Blondie, I’ve never done this with a man before.”

“That’s quite alright,” Anders said his eyes widening as the dwarf removed his trousers. “Just make sure you use plenty of this.” He tossed the vial of oil at Varric and slid to the floor, turning to rest his arms against the edge of the bed and spreading his legs.

Anders looked over his shoulder and watched him spread the oil on his very impressive cock. A little short perhaps but the girth more than made up for it. Even Isabela had made a strangled noise when she got a clear look.

“I think I’m completely jealous,” she said sounding it.

He heard Varric chuckle and Anders wiggled his arse invitingly. Finally he felt the thick head of Varric’s cock at his entrance and moaned in frustration when he paused.

“Ready?” Varric asked.

“Yes Maker please stuff that beautiful cock in ahhhh oh Maker!” Anders let his head drop to the bed and panted as Varric finally filled his entrance. His arse stretched around the very thick member but there was only a little pain that quickly turned to pleasure as he began moving. With every thrust Varric’s length ran across that spot.

The room was soon filled with panting moans and breathless grunts. Despite the sheer number of orgasms he’d had today, Anders knew he wouldn’t last. He was too full and their height difference was definitely working in his favor now. In an effort to draw things out he gripped the sheets of the bed, his cheek resting against it and pushed back hard with every thrust. Even without touching his own length Anders soon fell over the edge. Varric grunted behind him and his movements slowed then stopped.

“I think you’ve absolutely spoiled me,” Anders said still panting as Varric pulled out. He felt horribly empty.

“Sorry Blondie,” Varric said with another chuckle. “Bianca might get jealous.”

“That’s…too bad,” Anders said rolling off his knees and sitting on his hip.

“You actually sound disappointed,” Isabela said almost excitedly as she wandered over.

“Who’s the last?” Anders said trying to hide the fact that he was disappointed.

“Merrill,” Isabela said.

“Be nice to Daisy,” Varric said jovially as he pulled his coat back on.

Anders had hauled himself back up onto the bed while he waited. He lay on his back, feet wide apart, sitting up on his elbows with his cock still lying stiffly on his stomach. After a while he lay fully on his back, dozing a little. The door startled him when it slammed open and he rose up on his elbows again.

“Sorry I’m late,” Merrill said in a rush. “I got a little lost. There was this beautiful garden…oh I’d better shut the door.”

“Oh kitten,” Isabela said adoringly. “How do you get lost on the way to the Rose?”

Anders watched her turn quickly to the door, away from him, and shut it much quieter than she’s opened it. After the door was shut she seemed reluctant to turn around. He sat up fully, noticing that his cock was finally starting to wilt.

“Merrill,” he said gently. “I’m not going to yell at you.”

“I’m…just a little nervous,” she said finally turning around.

“Come here,” Anders said smiling. “I’ll have you relaxed in no time.”

Even in the low light Anders could see her cheeks and the tips of her ears turn an adorable shade of pink. She crossed the room to the bed quickly and crawled up onto it, coming to rest with her knees at his hips and her bottom across his thighs. Merrill didn’t seem to know what to do with her hands and he caught them gently, kissing the back before placing them on his shoulders. Her blush deepened but she left her hands where he’d put them.

“Now,” he said softly sliding his hands up her thighs. “I think you’re still wearing too many clothes.”

Before she could say anything, Anders ran his hands under her shirt. He grabbed the hem and pulled up. Merrill raised her arms, allowing him to remove the shirt completely and he threw it over the side of the bed. While he tried to figure out her under garments, Anders leaned forward slightly and placed a tentative kiss on her lips.

Merrill’s hands had ended up back on his shoulders and she surprised him by chasing his lips with hers when he pulled back. She displayed more passion and knowledge than he expected from her and he quickly stopped trying to disrobe her and finally settled his hands on her hips. With one amazing kiss she had managed to peak his interest again, his cock standing stiffly between them. He wasn’t sure which of them finally pulled back, their need to breathe finally overcoming the wonderful kiss, they were both panting.

“Merrill,” he said her undergarments still frustratingly on her. “How do you get this off?”

She giggled quietly as she backed off of the bed. He watched her finish undressing and marveled at the speed she accomplished it in. Merrill was soon climbing back onto him and leaning forward for another kiss. Much closer to him this time, her breasts lightly brushing his chest and her hands starting at his shoulders moved quickly up his neck to rest in his hair, Anders let his hands wander the smooth skin of her back.

Their tongues tangled together inside of his mouth and he pressed her closer, feeling the hard peaks of her nipples against him. Anders leaned back, letting himself fall back to the bed, his arms holding her to him. She made a surprised noise, muffled by his mouth on hers.

“Still nervous?” he asked panting as she pulled away slightly.

“A little startled maybe,” she said seriously. “But not very nervous now, no.”

“Are you ready?” asked Anders softly letting his hands descend down her back to rest on her arse.

Merrill sat up, one hand resting on his chest while the other went between her legs. He smiled at the very serious look on her face that turned to a satisfied smile moments later. She rose up on her knees and scooted back. Anders’ amused smile soon turned into a surprised one as she carefully lowered herself onto him. When they were flush, Anders gripped her hips to keep her from moving. Her channel was slick and very tight, almost painfully so.

“Oh,” she said breathlessly. One of her hands rested on her stomach and the other on her chest, above her breasts. “Dear Creators.”

“Andraste’s tits,” Anders gasped out through gritted teeth. “You have done this before right?”

“Oh…oh yes…,” she replied distractedly. “Never with a human…and it’s been…a while…so big…”

“When you’re ready,” he said trying to smile and hoping he didn’t spend himself too quickly like a horny teenager.

Anders had almost gotten used to the nearly too tight feeling of her walls around him when she leaned forward resting both of her hands on his chest. He could do nothing but moan when she began moving, just a slight rock of her hips that stopped all too quickly.

“Are you all right?” Merrill asked him worriedly.

“Perfect,” he said trying to thrust up into her. “Please don’t stop.”

Her hips began the same gentle rocking. Anders moaned near continuously, encouraging her to move faster which she eventually did. Their moans and grunts grew louder as Merrill moved faster, her modest breasts bouncing as they moved together. Merrill wailed when she came, her already tight channel becoming a vice around his cock. Anders followed her quickly groaning loudly.

Merrill rose one last time, making them both shudder, just high enough to let him slip free. Her knees came up slightly as she settled herself on his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders lightly.

“Is it all right if I take a nap?” Merrill asked sounding half asleep already.

“A nap sounds grand,” Anders said tiredly.

He brought his arms around her, holding her in place and marveled at how perfectly she fit. Her head resting on his chest just under his chin, her breasts squashed comfortably against the top of his abdomen, his cock trapped between her mound and his stomach, Anders sighed happily. Thoroughly sated, he closed his eyes.

Before he could drift off to sleep he felt someone close to his ear. “You’d better not hurt her sweet thing,” Isabela whispered in his ear.

Anders managed to shake his head slightly and her weight disappeared.


End file.
